Willow of Life
by Herminzy
Summary: Cinsie Calisto is a witch that grew up as a muggle. No body knows she is pure blood or not. Why didn't she get her Hogwarts letter on her 11th birthday? How does she fit into the magic world? Well read and find out. R/R Flamers welcome.


Willow of Life

Owls?

The night was dark and the air was thick. The soft breathing of Cinsie Calisto could be heard. Cinsie is a 15 years old girl. She is about to find out a secret about herself. Nobody knows why she didn't find out what she was like a normal witch on her 11th birthday. It is something that even Dumbledore does not yet know.

*

Cinsie was running through a beautiful ally. She couldn't quiet place it but she felt as though she had somehow been there before. There were trees that were as tall as imaginable. There was also grass that wasn't just green and well taken care of, but it seemed to glow in the sunlight. The light breeze blew and the grass swayed as if inviting her to play. The way it tickled her feet. She just couldn't resist the feeling of delight dwelling inside her. She sat down and stretched out her bare feet. As she looked around she saw a book. 'Just what I need', Cinsie thought to herself. 'An interesting book on a beautiful summer day.' Beautiful was it exactly. There were still not words good enough to describe it. Cinsie got up and walked towards the book and picked it up. It was scarlet on the outside. In a golden brown color on the front, it said "Your Official Guide To Magic". Holding up the book Cinsie crawled to the nearest tree and leaned on it. 'Magic?' she thought, 'Is it really possible?' She quickly flipped to the first page of the book. It started out like this ...............

Chapter One - The realization

About myself. Call me Quiedein. This book adjusts to it's owner. This book is I. I am this book. Ok, I think that you get the point now. I too have a personality, and I can be quite the perfect friend (believe it or not). I (the book) have adjusted to you Cinsie and I will help you become the witch that you truly are. I have a charm on me that lets me change into any other book that I want or think is necessary for the purpose of teaching you. This ability will help me teach you everything that you need to know about the world of magic that you belong to (there is only one world).

There is a button that you can press on the inside cover. By pressing this button you make me read aloud. From what I know about you, you rather read to yourself. Let me list my abilities for you:

1) I can read your mind.

2) I can talk to you.

3) I can ask you questions.

4) I can hear you.

5) I can answer you.

6) I can locate you.

7) I can tell you where you are.

8) I can do mind communication.

9) I can look into your heart and soul.

10) I can see your pain and sorrow.

11) I can see your memories.

12) I can look at things from your point of view.

13) I know everything and anything there is to know about you, even if you yourself don't know it.

14) I can transform into any other book.

15) I can give you directions.

16) When necessary I can transform into some one living.

17) I can answer you in as real voice.

18) I can transport you (even though I never will unless it's a life/death situation).

Ok, I think that I have told you everything that there is to know about me. Now you know everything that there is to know about me. My apologies, if I repeated myself. It's a habit. Now it is time to move on. I can see that you feel lost and alone in the world. You feel as if nothing that you ever do is right. Well let me tell you one thing. You are not a nobody. You are not quite who you think you are, for you are a witch. Now lets get started on your lessons. I think that we should start with Harry Potter. He is a very famous wizard. Known all over the world he is. The only people who don't know about Harry Potter are muggles. "Muggles? What are muggles?" said Cinsie sounding confused. _What are muggles you ask. Well muggles are people who have no magic abilities_, answered Quiedein sounding happier than happy that he could help. _Now don't stop reading Cinsie dear._ Cinsie read on. At the age of one young Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord. His real name is Lord Voldemort but people call him: You Know Who. Dear Harry

Potter survived the killing curse. Somehow the curse backfired. When all the witches and wizards found out about this they let their owls fly about freely and they didn't care about muggles seeing them. The witches and wizards themselves went out into the muggle world. This showed just how happy they were.

All of the Death Eaters (The Dark Lord's supporter) tried to hide but many got caught. The aurors that caught them earned themselves many enemies. Aurors are people who work for the ministry of magic and they help catch dark wizards and such. 

Now, the ministry of magic is in charge of all the magic. Once the ministry of magic catches the wrongdoers they send them to Azkaban. Azkaban is a wizard and witch jail. The cells where the prisoners are kept have dementors surrounding them. If given permission the dementors will suck the victim's soul from his or her body. That is worse then death. You walk around barely alive. You never know what is going on. There is no more purpose for your existence. If you even come close to the dementors they will make you remember all of your worst memories. There will be no happy thoughts left in you, if go near a dementor. If you spend enough time in Azkaban, you will go crazy. There has never been a breakout from Azkaban before. That is until Sirius Black came along. He broke out from Azkaban two years ago. Albus Dumbledore has now proved him innocent. He broke out by... 

Cinsie got more and more interested as she read. Cinsie's dream wasn't just a dream, it was telling the truth. Quiedein then taught her how to bring the book into her day life. When Cinsie woke up the book was in her hands and she started to read the book and couldn't put it down until she got tired of sitting, and got up to stretch. That was the best day ever.

A/N: Sorry that it's so short, but I work better this way. I want to say thanks to a few people…

My beta-reader Snowlily, for being my beta-reader and giving me the idea for the title, 

My friend Ginny Weasley, for giving me Cinsie's name,

My friend Reine Dansante (Karroll), for being a good friend. (Read her Ever After fic)

And…

My friends Omniscient and Delise Bennette, for being my newest fanfiction.net friends.

Thank you all! Luv ya so much! *bows* Forever at your service!


End file.
